


Take the Bees Somewhere Warmer

by bruisecore



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Playing the Pronoun Game, Suicidal Thoughts, artsy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisecore/pseuds/bruisecore
Summary: In which a support system is all it takes to keep a college friend and roommate from getting sicker and it's exactly as easy as it seems.





	Take the Bees Somewhere Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write about mental illness and keep shit weird.

“Have you ever thought about killing yourself?”

 

He freezes, eyes straight ahead. His heart stalls, a broken machine. Then, a release. A drawn out exhale, a burst of needles in his chest - “Nah, not really, other than the occasional ‘call of the void’ thing, you know?”

 

Eyes shift to their forehead, trying to look present. Concerned. ”So, why are you asking?”

 

They sigh, put their chin in their hands, make actual eye contact, unlike him. “I don’t know. You’ve been more off than usual, lately. You know what I mean, right? Not just tired or depressed. More.”

 

They look down at the iced coffee clenched between their knees. He thinks ‘oh.’ He says, “Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” The night is cold, but they sit outside anyway, on the stoop of their building. He wears a coat, but they don’t. They have iced coffee and very pale lips, very pale hands cupping their cheeks. He has his keys and no phone. It’s broken, somewhere. No wallet. It’s in a thief’s pocket, somewhere. 

 

He admires them. So put together, impervious. 4.0 GPA and engineering major. Clubs. Internships. It makes him shudder. It makes him want to be honest.

 

“I’ve been worse.” It’s honest.

 

“Now, or before?” They lean away to look at him better. 

 

“Both. I guess I wanna die. But I’m not exactly good at follow through. You know.”

 

They sit upright, so slowly. “Yeah. Sometimes that’s a good thing.” Snow starts falling, slowly.

“Tomorrow, we’ll go to the clinic.”

 

“Okay.”


End file.
